The Two Omegas
by Datwolfguy
Summary: What if Lily was shot with a tranquilizer dart instead of Kate, and got sent to Idaho. This is what I think would happen. Lily and Humphrey pairing.( P.S. Chapter 12 got messed up! But I fixed it.)
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, this first chapter is a test chapter to see what y'all think. If I get good reviews, I'll continue, if I don't the story will be torn down and the idea completely destroyed. Anyways, enjoy.**

"Humphrey you're totally genius." Said one if Humphrey's best pals. Humphrey was a grey and white omega with ice blue eyes. Humphrey and his three pals were about to do something that Humphrey called log sledding, log sledding is able to be done by grabbing an old log and riding it down a steep hill. Humphrey's friends names were Shaky, Salty, and Mooch. Salty and Shaky were a greyish color while Mooch was more of a Tanish brown color.

"Come on, let's do it." Humphrey said with confidence.

They all got into the log and pushed off with there feet and shouted,"Air wolf!"

Humphrey was the first to noticed that nothing happened and said

"Guys, guys, we're not moving!"

And as he said that they heard a click and the log started to move downward.

While that was happening with them, 2 to 1 mile away two sisters were playing. There names are Kate and Lily. Kate has tan fur and amber eyes, while Lily had white fur and purple eyes. They were playing a game called Hunt. Kate was chasing Lily saying

"This caribou is mine."

"Kate! I'm not a caribou, I'm your sister! Lily replied worriedly

Kate leaped forward yelling "gotcha!" Lily had barely dodged Kate.

"Omegas don't play like this!" Lily said to her sister, and picked up the pace.

"You can't escape the greatest alpha ever!" Kate said back to Lily.

Kate slammed into a tree and as she did so Lily said to her,"well I just did."

(Back with Humphrey)

the he log gained momentum the further it went down the hill. Mooch was scared so he said," were gonna die!"

"what was I thinking!" Humphrey yelled out loud. They gained more control of the log and Humphrey said,"that was awesome!"

they hit a bump as Humphrey said," we're flying today guys." His friends flew off the back of the log. Humphrey also flew into the air and saw Kate, another one of his best friends. They latched there paws together.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked

Kate, what are you doing up here?

"I'm practicing hunt ing for our lunch." She responded.

"oh good, cause I'm about to lose mine." Humphrey said blowing up his cheeks.

You are? Eww..." Kate sad making a face disgust.

"I'll try and swallow it." He said.

He swallowed it and they landed hitting the hard ground.

"Kate!" Said a voice that Both Humphrey and Kate recognized, it was Winston, the pack leader. Or as Kate liked to call him, dad.

"Coming dad!" Kate said back.

"Where are you going?" Humphrey asked confused and concerned.

"alpha school, it goes till spring."

"Spring! But that's the whole winter away." Humphrey said sounding upset.

Winston stopped Humphrey from following Kate, looked at him and said,

"I know you're Kate's friend Humphrey, but by next spring she will be a trained alpha, the future leader if the pack. No doubt, you'll be a clever omega. Learn to keep the peace, and Humphrey, remind us all to have fun." He finished as he walked away. Then out of nowhere all hi omega buddy's land on top of him saying," wolf pile!" They all laughed and wrestled while Kate , as she was walking away, said," Silly omegas."

(time skip: Spring)

"Take left thirty degrees!" Humphrey instructed his best pals.

They were log sledding, they had gotten a lot better since the end of Fall.

"Salty giver some sail draft!" Humphrey said to his friend.

"I think I taste the wind!" Salty said as he stood up.

"nope,just a bug." He said as he sat back down.

When they picked up more speed Humphrey said

" Mooch get ready! Lower the boom!" Mooch slammed his Butt into the ground and they went up into the air.

"hang 10 boys!" Humphrey as they all put their body's on the outside of the log then quickly pulled them selves back in. They started to get closer and closer to the bottom. And as they did Humphrey saw something. It was a rock! They sped towards it at a fast speed. Humphrey then turned around and said

"Guys we really need to work on the brakes!"

"Brakes?!" All three of his friends said together and the next thing they knew they were all on the ground groaning.

"Wolf pile!" They heard Mooch yell from above. Then he landed on them and Shaky was saying," Get your Butt out of my face."

"What did we hit?" Salty asked.

" Spring!" Humphrey replied.

they all walked over to the edge of the valley and some alphas Hunting.

"Whoa, look who's back from alpha school." Humphrey said referring to Kate.

"Forget about it Humphrey, Kate's an alpha now, and your an omega." Salty said to Humphrey.

"hey, were friends okay." Humphrey said trying to defend himself.

"exactly, just friends, end of story." Mooch said.

" You should set your sights over there, Reba and Janice, the veggie tarians." Salty said pointing at to girls eating berries from a bush. They turned around and smiled at Humphrey, their mouths stained with berry juice.

"ha ha, okay." Humphrey said and turned his attention back to Kate.

"looks like we're eating caribou tonight boys." Humphrey said.

"hey look." Mooch said pointing to the other side of the valley. There were to alpha from a different pack.

"eastern pack wolves." Humphrey said.

(down with Kate)

"psst, Can-do, Hutch looks like we got company." Kate said referring to the eastern wolves in front of them. Both teams of alphas jumped at the caribou that was in front of them, and scared them off. The four other wolves charged at the running caribou only to find a giant stampede coming there way.

(Back with Humphrey)

Lily had just showed up while all this was happening. They all saw Kate save the 2 eastern wolves. Now all 5 of them were fighting.

"All right omegas duty calls." They went down the hill and fixed the problem by making everyone laugh. Winston came by and told the Omegas good job and for the easterns to go home. Then he called Kate to talk about something important. That left Salty, Shaky, Mooch,Humphrey, and Lily. Wow I never noticed how beautiful Lily was. Humphrey thought. Why don't I ask her to the howl! He thought again.

"Lily can I ask you something?"Humphrey asked Lily. His pals were looking at him.

"will you go to the Moonlight howl with me?"

AN: so what did y'all think of chapter 1. Please review,favorite, follow, and all of that other good stuff and I'll see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got good reviews on my last chapter so I decided to thank y'all by posting another chapter. Enjoy.**

Lily stood there, shocked by what Humphrey had just asked her. Humphrey's friends eyes went wide.

"uhh... I don't know what to say, yes, yes I will." Lily said with a smile.

"awesome! I'll meet you there tonight." Humphrey said. Lily nodded and started to walk home. Humphrey had a smile ear to ear. And so did his friends.

"Humphrey you sly dog." Salty said.

"I thought you liked Kate?" Shaky asked.

" I did, until I thought about what you said." Humphrey said.

" But that was about 5 minutes ago." Mooch protested.

" Exactly, and in that 5 minutes I learned that it would probably would never happen so I asked Lily." Humphrey said with a smile.

"But you hardly even know her." Salty said confused.

"Remember that week you guys got the flu? Well I started to spend sometime with Lily ever since then." Humphrey replied.

" Well at least you got someone." Shaky said. Everyone nodded in response.

" well I should go get ready. See ya later." Humphrey said. They all waved bye as Humphrey started to walk off.

(with Kate)

Kate's dad had pulled her off to the outside of the alpha den to talk to her about something important. Something that he should have told her a long time ago.

"Kate I need to tell you something important, something that I shoulda told you a long time ago." Kate's dad said shakily, wondering how she would take this news.

"what is it dad?" Kate asked confused and concerned.

"well you know how the east is ruining low on food?" Her dad started.

"Yes." Kate replied. Wondering how that had anything to do with her.

"well the east want to unite the packs, so there is more food, and to do so you must*gulp* marry the east pack leaders son. Kate stood there, not moving, not knowing how she should feel about this.

" You will meet him at the moonlight howl, his name is Garth, and he has red fur." Winston said walking off and trying to make it sound as if everything was okay, when for Kate, it wasn't.

(with Lily)

Lily was walking home with a smile on her face. When she got to the den she saw her mother inside working on her sisters fur for the moonlight howl. Lily was about to start getting ready for the moon light howl, but there was one thing. She knew nothing about how to look nice or beautiful. She sat and thought, then it hit her. Why don't I ask my mom.

"mom, can I ask you something?" Lily said with soft voice.

"sure you can, what is it?" Eve asked her daughter.

" Can you help me get ready for the howl?" Lily answered. Eve had just finished Kate's fur. Kate walked out of the to.

" Of course! Who are you going with? Do I know him?" Eve asked in her over protective mom voice.

" I'm going with Humphrey, don't worry mom." Lily said, answering her moms questions.

" Okay then, let's get you ready then, shall we?" Eve said with her protective mom voice gone.

(Humphrey)

Humphrey was running towards the lake to clean himself up for the howl. He jumped in, literally jumped in the lake and started to scrub himself. He cleaned every inch of his body, until he knew that he was, for sure, the cleanest thing around. When he finished that he started straighten his fur with a pine cone. Once done with that he noticed that he had some left over caribou meat in his teeth by looking at his reflection in the water. He slurped some water, gurgled it, then spat it out. He was ready. He also noticed that it was getting dark, so he decided to go find his friends an tell them to get ready to. He found his friends playing a game that they had invented, called Berry Ball.

"Guys! Guys!" Humphrey said trying to get their attention. But failed, and they continued to play.

"Guys! girls!" Humphrey succeeded this time. They jumped into a nearby puddle and started to wash themselves for the moonlight howl. When they finished Humphrey told them he'd meet them there. And walked off to do his own thing.

(Kate and Lily)

Kate and Lily were making there way up the path leading towards the moonlight howl. Kate had told Lily everything about how she was supposed to marry Garth.

"So where think Garth is?" Lily asked.

" I'm sure will now him when we see him..."Kate started but didn't finish, because this big, red wolf started walking towards them.

(meanwhile Humphrey's had accidentally thrown into a tree.)

"wow" Lily said as her tail started to wag. Humphrey saw and didn't like the fact that his date was looking at another wolf that way. So Humphrey did the only thing he could think of, he fell out of the tree causing a mini dust cloud to appear. Garth started to cough. Humphrey then grabbed Garth's paw and shook it saying

"Names Humphrey." Humphrey said and stopped shaking his paw.

" Garth." Garth replied.

" Who's the coyote?" Garth also said.

" My date." Lily said grabbing Humphrey and walking off.

Everyone had found a howling partner and things were going smoothly, until an ear splitting howl filed the air. It was the howl of Garth. Everyone stopped howling and looked up at Kate and Garth.

"Uhh..." Kate had no idea what to say.

"So what did you think?" Garth asked.

(Humphrey and Lily)

The ear splitting howls continued, so the couple of Humphrey and Lily decided to leave and go to the lake. Once there they chatted and talked until Lily felt a sharp pain in her rear, Humphrey felt the same pain. The last either of them saw before blacking out was humans coming there way saying

"Pack them up boys were going to Idaho."

AN: well what did y'all think of chapter 2? Btw this (someone's name) means that I'm going to switch talking about characters. Anyways, please review, favorite, follow and all of that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

Humphrey had woken up in A strange box. He looked at his surroundings, nothing but black, except for some light coming through 9 little holes. His paws were wet and his head hurt. Lily was having the same experience right next to Humphrey, with the exception that her paws weren't wet.

"Oh my head." Lily said.

" Lily is that you?" Humphrey asked.

" Humphrey, where are do you think we are?" Lily asked.

"I'll take that as a yes, and no I know where we are." Humphrey responded.

"Hey I got water!" Humphrey shouted to Lily.

"You got water! No fair." Lily said angered. Humphrey then tasted it. It wasn't water.

" Yuck! Definitely no water." Humphrey said disgusted.

They sat there for... Who knows how long, and waited for something to happen. Eventually they felt the cages start to move.

"Alright, now is our chance." Humphrey said prepping Lily so that they could make a run for it. The humans opened the cages and they made a run for it. They kept running until they got to a cliff. They scanned their surroundings. They both knew one thing by looking at the scenery that stood before them.

"This isn't Jasper." Lily said as she looked over the cliff to see snowy white mountains and grassy plains with very few trees. Humphrey and Lily looked downwards to a see a duck and a goose playing some weird game.

"Maybe we could ask them for help." Lily offered.

"And if they don't help us we can eat them." Humphrey said with smile.

"Yeah." Lily replied also with a smile.

" But first, we need to find a way down there." Humphrey said.

" How about we jump and see what happens?" Lily said, answering Humphrey's , somewhat, of a question.

"okay, let's do it." Humphrey said sounding half way scared, and half way brave. They both got into the jumping position and jumped. They had landed on each other. Lily was on top of Humphrey. Humphrey was staring into her eyes, her beautiful purple eyes, as Humphrey would put it.

" sorry, I couldn't see where I was going." Lily said getting off of Humphrey. Humphrey stood up to saying

" maybe this will help." He pushed back some fur that was covering her right eye. They sat there and stared at each other for at least two minutes, until Humphrey said

"we should probably get going."

"agreed." Lily said as they both started to walk. They eventually got behind the two birds, one saw them before the other one did and flew away. The goose turned around to face Humphrey and Lily.

"we wanna ask a few questions, we promise not to eat you." Lily said to the goose.

"follow me and I'll show you." The goose said to them. The yellow duck returned and Humphrey and Lily learned their names. Marcel and Paddy were their names, and they led the wolves to the a human picnic area. Marcel started to bathe in a water fountain.

" Okay first question, where are we?" Lily asked with interest.

" You're in Idaho." Marcel replied.

" Idawho?" Humphrey asked. Lily laughed. Then asked

"what are we doing here? Lily asked.

"well... you were relocated to... Repopulate." Paddy said to them. Humphrey's jaw dropped. Lily giggled when Humphrey did this. To her he was the funniest thing on Earth.

" Well could you tell how to get back to Jasper, our home." Humphrey asked them.

" No Humphrey I don't want to go back!" Lily shouted.

"why?" Humphrey asked Lily with confusion.

"because whenever my mom was getting me ready for the howl she kept mumbling on about how I was to good for you and that I could've done better, I don't wanna be somewhere where who I love is to be judged." Lily finished.

"Well Lily I ... Whoa, rewind, did you just say what I think you said?" Humphrey asked with a smile. Lily nodded in response.

" You love me?" Humphrey asked. Lily nodded again with a giant smile that reached ear to ear. They hugged and then did a quick kiss. Then they heard

"get a room you two." From Marcel. They smiled and wished them good luck as they flew off, leaving Lily and Humphrey.

"so... How long you wanna stay here in Idaho." Humphrey asked.

" About a year, then we'll return." Lily responded.

(Kate & Garth)

Kate had been showing Garth around the western territory. While she did that everyone else had been searching for her sister that went missing at the moonlight howl. And so far nobody had any luck in finding her. Kate had a depressed face right now because her sister was missing.

" hey Kate, are feeling okay." Garth asked sounding concerned.

" No I'm not, my sister is missing and so is my best friend." Kate said in a very sad tone.

" Well, is there anything I could do to help?" Garth offered.

" Can you sing?" Kate asked him.

" Better than I can howl." Garth replied. Kate nodded and began to sing. Garth joined in. They soon finished the song.

" Now, let's work on your howl." Kate said. Kate began teaching Garth how to howl. After 5 minutes he learned and could howl like a champion. Kate and Garth then began to howl together. There howls had matched, but they were the only ones. About a thousand miles away the couple of Humphrey and Lily were also howling and their howls also were matching. When Kate and Garth finished they looked at each other and smiled.

" Thanks for the help Kate." Gary said.

" Your welcome,anything for my future husband."Kate responded. After that try both began to walk to the Alpha den. They were leaning up against each other smiling. Once inside they both laid on the opposite side that Kate's parents were sleeping. Eve and Winston weren't asleep, they had witnessed the whole thing, except for the howling. Winston turned to Eve and said

"Maybe this will have a good outcome after all."

AN: well what did you...*knock* what was that? *knock* "Datwolfguy, open up we have you surrounded!" Oh no guys they found me. Gotta go see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

(Time. Skip: 1 year) what!?

A lot had happened to both couples in the past year. Lily and Humphrey had became mates, and the same with Kate and Garth. They also had mated and brought life to 4 pups in total. Humphrey and Lily had one pup, who's name was Gavin. Kate and Garth had Three pups, there names are, Katie, Chris, and Kayla. And yes, Humphrey and Lily still lived in Idaho with there two month old pup. Everything was fine until one day Lily started to feel home sick. Even if her mother didn't approve of Humphrey, she still wanted to go back, so her pup could meet other wolves, so Humphrey could see his Friends, and so she could see her family. Right now all three of them were on a train home. Gavin was sleeping, and Lily and Humphrey were talking amongst themselves in there head, wondering what it would be like to return and see everyone again. While they were sitting there they heard someone say

"bonjour my furry friends." Humphrey and Lily looked up to see Marcel and Paddy standing there.

" What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked them.

" Well we saw you two sitting in the train so we decided to came see what you've been up to, and by the looks of it you've gotten around to the repopulating." Paddy responded with a smile and pointing at the pup behind him.

"yup, we did." Humphrey said and smiled. Lily giggled.

" what is his name?" Marcel asked.

" My name is Gavin." The pup from behind Humphrey and Lily said.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Paddy and this Marcel." Paddy responded looking at the pup.

" mom are we almost there?" Gavin asked his mom.

" I'm not sure sweetie. Marcel,paddy could you check how far we are from Jasper?" Lily asked them.

"no problem." Marcel said as he and Paddy flew out of the train car.

"Dad, mom could you tell me what it is like in Jasper?" Gavin asked his parents. And thus Lily and Humphrey began telling there son all about Jasper. After a while Paddy and Marcel returned.

" Jasper is about 30 minutes away. Also the train is about to stop, so I suggest you get off here, because it won't be easy to jump off a moving train, especially with your little one." Paddy told them. They nodded in response and said there goodbyes as they stepped off the train and into the woods. Humphrey put Gavin on his back and he and Lily started to run they got half way there when suddenly, out if nowhere they heard

"halt!" Said a voice from the forest. A wolf with jet black fur came out and said

" you are in my territory, and anyone that comes into my territory doesn't leave." The wolf stated. Humphrey and Lily looked each other, then back at the wolf. He was strong and had sharp claws and Teeth. Humphrey and Lily gulped, the wolf was right, there was no way they were gonna be able to leave.

(Kate and Garth)

Garth was out hunting while Kate watched over the pups. She looked at her pups, they were playing tag, in the front of the den. She looked at her first pup, Katie, she looked exactly Kate, then Chris he looked like Garth, with exception of his right front paw that had tan fur, then there was Kayla, she had tan fur and all her paws were red, and she had one green eye and one amber eye. She was, as some wolves put it, a mixture of Kate and Garth. Well biologically she is, but this is fanfic not science class. Any ways Kate noticed Garth walking home with a giant caribou in his mouth. She rushed to help him carry the caribou. Once they put the caribou down on the den floor all the pups came rushing in saying

" Daddy!" The pups jumped on Garth and tickled him. Garth was laughing like crazy. Which made Kate laugh like crazy. They all eventually settled down and started to eat their food.

"how about whenever we finish our food, we take a walk outside of the territory?" Garth said to his pups. They all shouted yay. And ate their share of the caribou fast. When they all had finished Kate asked Garth

"are you sure about this?"

"Were alphas Kate, and nothing is gonna lay a paw our on pups without me ripping it to shreds." Garth replied. Kate liked to hear Garth say that. They had reached the outside of the territory. The pups were sniffing everything, taking in all the scents. Everything was peaceful until they heard a scream. They picked up the pups and ran towards where it was coming from.

(Humphrey and Lily)

Humphrey swung a fist at the wolf, but the wolf grabbed his paw twisted it and threw Humphrey over. When he landed there was a cracking sound coming from his ribs. Lily tried to kick the wolf but failed in doing so, as she was to, flipped over. The wolf walked toward Gavin and picked him up and started to choke him. Gavin cried as the wolfs hands tightened around his neck. But the wolf was so distracted with that, he didn't see Humphrey coming from behind him.

" Get your paws off my son." Humphrey said. He then stabbed the wolf in the stomach with a pointy stick. The wolf let go of Gavin and screamed a blood curdling scream into the air. Humphrey kicked the wolf down on the ground, then pulled the stick, he was about to stab the Wolf in the head, but

" its not worth it, but if I ever see you putting you paws on an innocent wolf again, I'll make sure you burn in the fiery depths of hell." He dropped the stick then punched the wolf in the head, knocking him out. Humphrey turned around to see Lily and Gavin there watching the whole thing. They ran up to him and hugged him, they all started to cry. But as they finished they heard a rustling in the bushes.

" who's there?" Humphrey called out. Then two familiar faces piped out of the bushes.

" Humphrey, Lily! Is it really you." Kate asked.

" In the fur." Humphrey and Lily said at the same time.

AN: so what did y'all think of chapter 4? Please review, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Kate ran up to her sister and hugged her tight.

" I've missed you so much!" Kate said and let go of her sister.

" I missed you to." Lily said. Garth and his three pups appeared right next to Kate.

"And who these little ones?" Lily said referring to Kate and Garth's pups.

"this is Katie, Chris, and Kayla." Garth said pointing at each one.

" I want you guys to meet my mate and our pup." Lily said. Humphrey and Gavin came over.

"my name is Gavin." Gavin said as he waved his tiny paw at them.

" wait! Humphrey is your mate." Kate asked.

" Yeah, why?" Lily asked. Kate shook her head.

" This is bad. When you and Humphrey dis appeared mom made a vow, that if Humphrey had become your mate, got you pregnant, or mated, she would kill Humphrey, she hated you Humphrey, she thought you were irresponsible and wasn't good enough for Lily." Kate finished. Lily started to cry.

" sh she reall lly said thaat." Lily said while crying. Lily was upset and couldn't believe that her own mother had said that.

" It's okay, it's okay." Humphrey reassured her, while letting his mate lean on him and cry into his chest.

" Come in let's get back to the den. Humphrey and Lily you guys can stay the night at our den, and in the morning will get this whole thing figured out." Garth said and began to walk towards the western pack. Humphrey carried Lily on his back and Gavin walked under his dad. Kate was walking next to Garth and the three pups were playing tag. Lily got off Humphrey's back and walked next to him with a said face. Kayla noticed Gavin looking at the ground as he walked. She walked over to him and said

" are you okay?" Gavin looked up as she said this.

" I'm fine, just bored." Gavin responded.

" wanna play tag?" Kayla asked him.

" Ummm... what's that?" Gavin asked completely confused. The three pups looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know what tag is!" Chris yelled and him and his other sister came running over towards.

" No I don't know." Gavin said.

" tag is where you run away from someone who is the tagger. If you are tagged by the tagger, you're the new tagger or it for short." Katie explained.

" okay, I think I get it, let's play." Gavin said.

" not it!" All three pups shouted and took off running.

" Dang it!" Gavin said knowing that he was the tagger and started to sneak around quietly. They other pups were hiding, and the adults had stopped to see how this little game of tag would turn out. Gavin hid behind a nearby boulder, while all the came out wondering where he was. Gavin then jumped out from behind the boulder and tagged Chris. Chris turned around with a surprised face. Clearly not expecting that to happen.

" you got me!" Chris said.

After the game of tag the pups fell asleep. Gavin was sleeping on his dads back and the other pups were being carried by Kate and Garth. They eventually got back to the den. Lily and Kate fell asleep along with the pups, but Humphrey and Garth were still awake talking.

" Hey Garth, did you know who that wolf was?" Humphrey asked Garth.

" yeah, his name was Adam. He went crazy when his mate and unborn pups died in a fire. He went so crazy as to try and murder an innocent wolf. We kicked him out and told that if he were to ever return he'd regret it." Garth replied.

" whoa, that must suck." Humphrey said.

" what sucks?" Garth said and looked at Humphrey confused.

" to lose your family, and then go psyco." Humphrey responded.

" hey Humphrey I wanna ask you something." Garth said to his brother-in-law.

"Shoot." Humphrey replied.

"how were you able to hold down one of the best alphas that used to be in our pack?" Garth asked.

"he was about to kill my son, and I did what any loving farther would do. Murder that wolf, but I didn't." Humphrey answered.

" Why didn't you kill him?" Garth asked.

"Cause I ain't no killer." Humphrey answered.

"I can respect that. Anyways I'm tired, see ya in the morning." Garth said as he lied down next to his mate. Humphrey also got up and sat down next to Lily and lied down and fell asleep.

The next day everyone woke up around the same time.

" Who's hungry?" Garth asked. And as Garth said that All the pups stomachs growled with hunger.

" Well now I know." Garth chuckled and left to go hunt something so that they could eat. The pups started a new game called try not to laugh. It's were someone tells a joke and everyone has to try not to laugh.

"Okay, let me think. Aha! Okay so here it goes, you guys wanna hear a joke about vegetables? I would but it's to corny." Gavin said.

The pups had to cover there mouths to keep from laughing, but it didn't work all the pups burst out laughing like a bunch of hyenas. The pups eventually settled down and waited for there dad/uncle to the food. After about ten minutes Garth showed up with two caribou.

" I figured since there were more of us we would need more food." Garth said. Explaing why he had two caribou. They all dig into a piece of caribou and ate it. When they finished they all had blood stain on there mouths. They then started to lick it off. After that they all sat and chatted and laughed while the pups played hide and go seek in the den. They were all having a good time and lots of fun until they all heard a growl coming from the front of the den. Everyone turned there head to see someone they hoped they hadn't, it was Eve, standing right there, giving Humphrey a glare of death.

AN: well what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff and I'll see you later.

P.S. Humphrey and Lily will have more pups later in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I want to talk about something before I start, I want to talk about last chapter. What the heck guys. I only got 2 reviews instead of the usual 4 or 5. What happened? Anyways Enjoy.**

a brown pup was walking home from a territory check. When he returned to the clearing where his den was, he saw his dad lying there groaning in pain. The pup quickly ran over to his dad.

" who did this?!" The pup asked his dad.

" it was wolves from the western pack." He replied in a weak voice. The pup was standing in his own fathers blood. The pup also noticed that there was a hole going through his dad chest. It started to rain hard.

" avenge me son, avenge me." Those were his last words before he past. The pup started to cry and scream into the wet night. The pups name was death, death had brown fur, red eyes, and the taste for kill, but when his father died, it just messed death up a whole lot more.

( the western pack)

Everyone stared at Eve. She was growling and and giving Humphrey a death glare.

"Humphrey, I don't if they told you what I said, but either way I'm going to strangle you!" Eve yelled at Humphrey and charged at him to. Garth then got in the way of Eve.

" You're not going to hurt your son-in-law Eve. All he did was love your daughter and gave you a grand pup. But how do you thank him, by threatening to kill him. Also if you really loved your daughter, you'd let her be with who she wants to be with. And one more thing Eve, I'm the pack leader and if you even lay a paw on Humphrey you will be banished, have I made myself clear?!" Garth asked Eve angrily. Eve looked down at the ground , with an upset face.

"yes, yes you have. Also Humphrey, I'm sorry about threatening to kill you and all the other things I said, could you please forgive me?" Eve asked Humphrey.

"you're forgiven." Humphrey said with a smile.

" thank you Humphrey, now Lily can I give my daughter a hug?" Eve asked. Lily ran up to her and hugged her mom. Kate and Garth started to kiss, all the shouted

" ewww!" Except for Gavin who just turned his head away. Humphrey chuckled. Right when all that was happening Winston came in the den. First he looked at Gavin, then Humphrey, and then Lily.

" What did I miss?" He asked with a smile.

" A lot." Gavin replied. Everyone then began telling what had happened and how Lily and Humphrey were back, and that Gavin was his grandson. After that they began telling what had happened when Lily and Humphrey had got taken to Idaho, and after that, Garth and Kate began telling everything that had happened to them. Either they were both very interesting.

( death)

death buried his dad next to the den. Who ever did this was going to pay. Death kept saying in his head. Death kept circling the den wondering how he would get his revenge. First he thought about going into the western pack and destroy anything in his path. But that would be stupid considering he was only a year old and they have a lot of wolves that could easily take him out. Then he got an idea. His idea was to wait 1 year before attacking, and in that year he would train, train to become the most feared thing Jasper has ever faced, and along the way he'd assemble a pack. A pack to help him destroy the western pack and every other pack in Jasper. And anyone who'd dare defy him would die. Or anyone that got in his way. He soon put his plan into action and started to work out. He'd make them pay for killing his father. He'd make them all pay.

that night he fell asleep and had a dream.

DEATHS DREAM:

Death POV

i was running from a bear that just killed my mother, or at least that what I kept telling my self. I knew who really killed my mom. It was the united packs, it there fault the bear was here in the first place. If they would've killed the danged thing it wouldn't have my mom, and now they kill my adopted dad. I'll make sure to keep my dads promise and I'll make sure that every single wolf in the united packs will burn in the fiery depths of hell. No one will stop me, no one will defy me, and no one will touch me, or else.

Dream Over)

( the western pack)

that day the wolves celebrated the return of the two omegas. The whole pack had welcomed them back. Lily stayed at her parents den and up with them, Humphrey went to hangout with his old friends, and Gavin went on tour of the pack, with his three cousins as the tour guides. After that the pups all plates tag, then they played Hide'n'seek. They soon got board of that and they all started to brainstorm about what could they play. Then Kayla got an Idea. She told everyone to hush up and said,

"How about we play truth or Dare?" Kayla suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay Chris, Truth or dare?" Kayla asked him.

"dare." He said.

"okay, I dare you to climb that tree." Kayla said and pointed to an oak tree behind Chris. Chris got a nervous face.

" Uhh... I'll pass." Chris stammered.

"well does anyone else wanna climb the tree?" Kayla asked.

"I'll do it." Gavin said and walked towards the tree. He started to climb the tree. He got higher and higher until, he was at the top. But as he grabbed the next branch it broke and Gavin started to fall. The other pups screamed. Gavin hit the floor and as he did a loud crack could be heard.

AN: well what did y'all think. PLEASE REVIEW, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	7. Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7. Enjoy.**

As Gavin hit the hard ground a loud crack could be heard. The pups that had watched everything stood there shocked. They didn't move, nor did they talk. All they did was watch Gavin's body laying there.

" Gavin are you okay?" Chris asked as they all stepped forward towards his body. They got no reply in return. All they saw was a lifeless body, sitting there, not moving. The pups ran to get help. They got to the Alpha den.

" Where's Gavin?" Lily asked worriedly.

Everyone started to run where it had happened. Eve began to examine him. She checked for a pulse there was none. Gavin, was dead.

" Lily and Humphrey I have some horrible news. Gavin's dead." Eve explained on the verge of tears. Lily started to cry and leaned into Humphrey's wet chest. His chest was wet because he to was crying. They family to the pup lifted up their muzzles an howled a sorrow filled howl. There was nothing more heartbreaking than losing a pup or any other family member. That night they buried Gavin at the edge of the pack. Humphrey and Lily found there own den and went to sleep early, still upset about what happened. Lily was also still crying. At Lily and Humphrey's den, crying could be heard coming from inside.

" Why? He was so young!" Lily cried to Humphrey.

"I know my love, I know." Humphrey replied while stroking his mates back fur.

" Some things happen for a reason." Humphrey explained to his mate. Humphrey said that toughly, but the truth was, he was dying on the inside because if the lost of his son.

" I love him so much." Lily cried some more.

" I love him too." Humphrey replied.

" Lily maybe we shouldn't be here crying, but maybe we should be out there living the rest of our lives, and we still shouldn't forget our dead son. We should forget the bad times and remember the good. It's what Gavin would want." Humphrey finished.

" you're right, and Humphrey, do you think maybe we could have some more pups?" Lily asked as she wiped away the tears.

" Uhh... I think we should wait and take it slow before we rush into anything." Humphrey said back.

" you're right,I'm a W*o*e for asking that aren't I?" Lily said and started to cry again.

" No, of course not! Your anything but that." Humphrey said kissing Lily. Lit stopped crying and kissed Humphrey back. It lasted a few seconds, then they stopped.

" we should probably get some sleep, it's getting late. Humphrey said red feeing to the darkness outside the den.

" Yep." Lily responded and followed Humphrey to the back of the den, curled up herself up, plopped herself down next to Humphrey, and they fell into a deep sleep. Having night mares about what had happened the previous day. They both knew that Gavin was gone, but at the same time it was like he was right there in the western pack.

( Gavin)

Gavin POV

i had woken up feeling boxed in. I scanned my surroundings, nothing but black. I reach my paw forward to feel what I was trapped in. I felt the roof above me. It was smooth and got stuck to my hands. I then tasted it. It tasted like dirt. Wait a minute, that's probably what it is. Dirt. But why? The last thing I remember was falling out that tree and then every thing going black. Ohhhh, I know what happened, they must think I'm dead . So they must of buried me. I then started to dig up ward. I eventful lay got out of the hole and examined the area around me. There were trees so tall you couldn't see the sky. The grass is up to my wrists, and the wind was blowing hard. Well maybe I should go west because it is the western pack. I then started to walk west, or what I thought was west.

As I walked the tall trees started to lesson and you could actually see the sky. Well considering it's night time, there's not much if a difference from when I was in the forest. I kept walking, and walking, and walking. Until I smelled the territory marks that a pack put on a the ground. I stepped forward, and as I did I heard,

" what are you doing in our pack territory?" Asked a heavily built wolf with black fur.

" I'm lost, I'm trying to find my family and the western pack." I explained to them. They then started to laugh at me. But also soon stopped as they could I was being serious.

" Why not join our pack? The southern pack of the Datas." A medium built wolf with white fur, she also green eyes.

" I guess I could for a bit." I said. They then laughed again and hit me in the head really hard.

" Sorry little dude, we have to do this or we die." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black, again!

(Gavin's POV, over)

The two wolves carried the pup to there pack leader.

" Sir we found a pup." The she wolf said to the pack leader.

" Good, now let me see him." The leader demanded. They male woof slid Gavin off if his back and placed him on the floor. The wolf got up an inspected the pup.

" He looks old enough to start his training tomorrow." The leader said as he picked up Gavin.

" Wait sir! Do you think maybe we could take care of the pup?" The she wolf said referring to her and the male wolf next to her.

" Your Emily and Alex right, the ones who can't make pups?" The pack leader asked them . They nodded in response.

" Well I suppose you could, here take him." The wolf said and handed them Gavin.

AN: what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff, and ill see you, later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

Gavin woke up to hearing talking. He didn't open his eyes because he wanted to hear what they were saying.

"you think he's okay Alex?" Emily asked her mate.

" I'm sure It's fine." Alex said. Emily heard the part where he called the innocent pup an it.

" where am I? Or a better question who am I?" Gavin asked. The two adult wolves looked at each other, they were thinking the same thing. The pup had lost his memory.

" The only thing I remember us my name, Gavin. Who are you two?" Gavin asked.

" Were your parents!" Emily said before Alex could say anything, making Alex very annoyed.

" Yes were your parents." Alex said disgusted. Eventually Gavin was sent to train and that left Alex and Emily alone at their den.

"How could you?" Emily said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about woman?" Alex responded.

"I'm talking about you! How could you call that tiny little pup an it, then you give him a look that would scare even the oldest wolf. You piece of shit!" Emily yelled at Alex.

"I have no time to waste on that little maggot, I'm planning something big. It's to become pack leader and make everyone suffer. But before I do that I must kill you!" Alex said and jumped at his mate. Emily dodged and ran out of the den. Emily started to lead Alex toward the alpha den. Alex wasn't paying attention to where he was at, the only thing he was concentrating on right now was his soon to be dead mate. Alex pounced and landed on Emily pinning her down.

" Once your dead I'll take over the pack and no one will know." Alex stated.

" i highly doubt that." Emily said and turned her head to the left. Alex also turned his head to see Gavin and the pack leader standing right there.

( 5 min. Ago)

Gavin had been sent to start his training earlier in the morning. It was now the evening and Gavin was walking home when he saw his parents running out if there den. He started to follow them and as he followed he eventually bumped into someone. It was the pack leader.

" What is the matter young one?" The pack leader asked.

" My mom needs help!" Gavin said to the leader. The pack leader then put Gavin on his back and ran in the direction Gavin had pointed.

(Present)

Alex growled and got off of Emily.

"Alex I heard everything, this is treason." The pack leader told Alex.

" I know." Alex said and leaped at leaped at the pack leader and Gavin. The leader jumped out if the way, thus making Gavin fly and hit the hard the hard ground. Emily got up and punched Alex in the back of the head. His face smushed into the ground. Alex let out a whimper, but quickly recovered and grabbed Emily and was about to punch until Alex felt a sharp pain in his left front leg. Alex looked down to see Gavin biting him. This distraction gave the leader a long enough time to recover and grab a branch. The leader smacked Alex with it . Alex dropped Emily and Gavin. Gavin once again flew and hit his head on nearby tree. The leader continued to beat Alex with the branch. Emily picked up Gavin.

" Take him and run! I can handle him." The pack leader said. Emily nodded and ran into the forest. She kept running util she couldn't run no more. Eventullay she got 10 miles away when the she wolf heard,

" drop my son now!"

(Lily and Humphrey)

The two omegas had been grieving the next day because of the loss of their son,Gavin . Around noon The couple decided to go eat lunch. When they got to the feeding grounds they noticed that the alphas weren't done hunting. So they then walked to the edge of the valley and watch the alphas hunt. Once the alpha finished hunting Lily and Humphrey went back to the feeding grounds to wait. A lot of the other wolves in the pack were already there, waiting for the food. When the food got there the alphas ate first, then the omegas. Most of the food was gone after everyone had eaten.

The couple then started to walk towards Gavin's grave. When they got there they saw Gavin's grave, but something obviously wasn't right.

"Who would dig up our sons grave and steal him?!" Lily asked.

" I have no idea, but who ever did I'm gonna... Lily, come over here and sniff the ground." Humphrey told his mate. Lily walked over to Humphrey and sniffed the ground.

"it's Gavin's scent!" Lily said shocked.

"Yup, and you now what's even weirder, there are no other scents around here, the only scent is Gavin and his goes that way. So you know what that means..." Humphrey said with smile.

"he's alive!" Lily screamed. Humphrey nodded in response, and they begun to follow Gavin's scent. The lead them to a clearing, and in the clearing they saw Gavin passed out on the back of a she wolf Humphrey stepped forward and said,

"Drop my son, now!"

(Death)

death had been training ever since that faithful day when his dad died, he had also been swearing that he would kill the whole western pack everyday. Death had started to form a pack, so far it had 10 lone wolves. Each one of them were also training. They didn't want to, but were forced to train everyday for a year.

(Alex)

Alex had defeated the pack leader and was no running so he could catch his mate and that pup who bit into his wrists. While running he heard someone say,

"stop, state your name." Demanded the strange wolf.

" My name is Alex, yours?" Alex asked him.

" Death."

AN: what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. Enjoy.**

"drop my son now." Humphrey demanded. Emily came face to face with Humphrey and Lily. Emily took Gavin off her back and handed him to Humphrey.

" wait that's it? You're just handing him to me willingly?" Humphrey asked confused.

"of course, if he is your son like you told me he his, then of course I will." Emily responded.

" Well if it isn't to much trouble could I ask what happened?" Humphrey asked.

" What do you mean what happened?" Emily asked confused.

" He means how did you find our son?" Lily interrupted. Emily then began telling them how she found their son. From capturing him when he was alone to this point in time.

"I'm sorry about your mate." Lily said with sympathy.

" It's okay, I never loved him. It was a forced marriage." Emily explained. They then heard a rustling in the bushes. They all turned their heads left, except Gavin who was still passed out. Alex and Death then appeared from the bushes ten wolves followed close behind.

" well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Alex.

" I think we have a few omegas to kill." Answered Death.

"first off, Where'd all you wolves come from , secondly, who are you." Humphrey said referring to Death.

" My name is Death, and this is my pack." Death answered.

" And I believe you all know me." Alex said with an evil smile.

" wolves of the western pack, I have not come here to make friends. I've come here to warn you of what is to come, and why it is to come. Now let's see where do begin? Aw yes, me and my pack are going to ambush yours, so I can have my revenge. Your pack killed my dad and I promised him that I'd avenge him." Death finished.

" Wait a minute... I think I know what happened to your dad." Humphrey said.

" What?" Death asked with an intrigued face.

" Me." Humphrey answered. Deaths face went from evil to eviler in the five seconds it took for Humphrey to say that.

" I'm glad you told me that, now I know who to kill. Ha ha ha." Death said. The wolves in the bushes started to growl at them.

"stay back fools, me and Alex can handle this." Death said and charged at Humphrey. Humphrey dodged and grabbed Death. He punched Death and threw him. Alex clawed Emily's face sending her flying a bit. Alex laughed and began to go help Death when he felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned around to Gavin on his back with everything single one of his claws digging into Alex's back.

"remember me?" Gavin asked with a smile. Lily and Humphrey had already taken care of Death. They helped Emily up and watched as Gavin fought Alex.

" all to well." Alex responded. Gavin jumped off Alex's back and on to his head. He jumped on Alex's head, making it go straight into the ground. Gavin then climbed off Alex, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Alex groaned and fell to the floor. By now Death was back up. Gavin ran to his parents and hugged them. Death then picked Alex up by the scruff and held him there.

"you western wolves are pathetic, but Alex here is even more pathetic. Beaten by a mere 3 month old pup. Here ya go boys, eat up." Death said and threw Alex at The pack wolves.

" We will be back in one week. So you better be prepared." Death said over the screams Alex. The western wolves sat and watched in horror. Lily covered Gavin's the other wolves left and the western wolves started to run towards the alpha den. Once they got there they went inside and saw Garth. Garth looked at them and said,

" I have a few questions."

(Death)

Death was in his den thinking about the best way to attack when one of the pack members came into the den.

"sir, there's a at least a hundred wolves out here saying that their pack leader was killed and would like to join our pack." The wolf said. Death gave the wolf and evil look.

" What kind of sick joke are you playing?" Death asked.

"Tis not a joke sir." The wolf replied. Death got up from his resting place And looked outside the den.

"you must be the leader, no? We heard their was a pack here so we decided to come and the pack grow." The wolf finished. Death then began telling all the newcomers everything about there pack. After they were all forced to build there own dens wherever they wanted to. While Death was saying hello to the newcomers a she wolf caught his eye.

" Hello there." He said to her. The she wolf and quickly turned around and punched Death in the face. She then realized who she had hit.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry didn't mean to hit you, please don't hurt me." The she wolf begged.

" It's okay, I just scared you. It's my fault. Now I must ask, what is a beautiful she wolf like yourself doing out here at the edge of the territory?" Death asked.

" all the good den spots were taken, so I decided to live here alone." She said depressed.

" Well you could crash at my den for awhile if you'd like?" Death offered.

" uhh... Sure!" She responded.

"also I never caught your name?" Death asked as she and him walked to his den.

" My name is Princess, and I think your name is... Death." Princess said.

" Yup, that's my name." Death said sadly.

" Hey don't put yourself down, I think your name is cool." She said. Death smiled. They had gotten to the den and entered.

" so, where does this Princess hail from?" Death asked with a goofy smile.

"Banff."

AN: well what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	10. Chapter 10

**here's chapter 10. Enjoy.**

Garth looked at everyone as they entered the western alpha den.

"I have a few questions." Garth said with wide eyes as he looked Lily, Humphrey, Gavin, and Emily.

"what would they be?" Humphrey asked.

" One, I thought Gavin was dead, two who are you, and three why do all of you look beaten up?" Garth asked.

"that's Emily, and we will explain the rest later." Humphrey answered. Garth nodded and told them to follow him. Garth led them to the healers den. Which was also Eve and Winston's den.

"I have a few..." Eve never got to finish because Humphrey finished for her.

" let me guess, you have a few questions?" Eve nodded. Garth walked out of the den to do something.

" That's Emily and once again we'll explain later. We came here to get patched up." Lily said. Eve once again nodded, she had no words for what she saw. Gavin's alive, they have some random she wolf, and they look all beat up. Eve thought. Eve started to patch them up. Once they finished it was almost night, so they decided to get everyone together and tell what had happened. After a while Garth, Kate, their pups, Eve, and Winston had all shown up. They all began to eat, and as they ate Emily and Gavin told them everything that had happened.

" but when I checked your pulse there was none." Lily said.

"Well maybe he was knocked out so hard that it slowed his heart." Eve responded.

"Well it's getting late, I think we should head back to our den." Humphrey said. And that's exactly what they did. And at that same time Humphrey and Lily were taking there pup to their den. Death and Princess had just arrived at Deaths den.

(Death and Princess)

" so, where does this Princess hail from?" Death asked Princess as they sat down on the den floor.

"Banff." Princess answered.

" May I ask why are you so far away?" Death asked.

"Sure, I'm so far away from home because my father was evil. He wanted nothing but death to everyone around him. So I left, I did not like his ways." Princess responded. Death then thought that he had no chance with this beautiful brown she wolf.

"why do you look so down?" Princess asked.

" Because I like you and my ways are almost the same as your fathers." Death said. Princess was shocked to hear that this wolf liked her.

" don't worry that's something we have in common, I want my fathers pack dead. Every last one of them." Princess said. That made Death get an evil idea. He had just been showing his good side, if there even was one.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll destroy your fathers pack if... You become my mate. Ha ha ha. Also if you say no, I'll kill you right now. Ha ha ha!" Death offered with an evil smile.

" Sure." Princess said.

"wait, what! Just like that, why?" Death asked confused.

"Anything for my fathers pack to be destroyed, also your cute. Wait how old are you?" Princess asked.

" I turned 2 three days ago, you?" Death asked.

"same, now let's go to sleep." Princess said and curled up next to Death. They both soon fell fast asleep.

(Lily and Humphrey)

Humphrey, Lily, and Gavin were all in there den, fast asleep. But Gavin started to stir, he was having a night mare that death had him and killed everyone he loved. Gavin then woke up in a pool of sweat. He noticed that his parents were in a deep sleep, this meant Gavin could go get a drink from the lake. He snuck out of the den and tip toed towards the lake. Once there he started to lap the water with his tongue. When he finished he heard the snapping of a twig behind him. He quickly turned around to see a pup, about his age, she was female and silver fur with green emerald eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl pup.

"I'm Gavin, you know the pup that died." He responded.

"If you died how come your here right now?" The girl pup asked.

"oh I never really died, and why are you out here?" Gavin asked her.

"I'm here because my father hates me, he abuses me. I'm not allowed to tell anyone or I'll be in major trouble." She said.

" And you just broke that rule didn't you."a voice said behind the girl pup.

(Humphrey and Lily)

Humphrey woke up because he felt something move. It was Lily, she had pushed him a bit with her paw. As Humphrey got up from where he slept he noticed that Gavin was missing. He then started to nudge his mate with his paw.

"Lily wake up." Humphrey told her.

" Five more minutes." She responded in a week voice.

" Lily my love, Gavin is missing." As Humphrey said that, Lily jumped up.

" let's follow his scent." Lily suggested. They his scent to the lake. And by the lake there was a cliff, they decided to look up there since it would give them full view of the area. Once they wet atop the cliff they looked down and saw Gavin talking to girl pup. Then they saw a wolf appear behind the girl. Lily started to move forward, but Humphrey stopped her.

"let's see how this goes."

(Gavin)

the wolf Was about to grab the girl, but Gavin ran up him ad kicked him in the gut. He howled in pain.

" Now I'm gonna make both of you feel pain!" The wolf shouted. The wolf charged at Gavin, but Gavin dodged , sending the wolf into a nearby tree. He fell to the ground, he was knocked out.

" By the way, what's your name?" Gavin asked breathing heavily.

"It's Skyler." She responded.

" Nice name." Gavin said

"thanks." She said with a smile. They heard foot steps from behind. They both turned around. It was Humphrey and Lily standing there with smiles.

AN:what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11. Please Review!**

"mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Gavin asked.

"We woke up and noticed you were missing so we followed your scent here." Lily explained to her son. Humphrey and Lily turned and looked at the wolf.

"Mom, dad, I can explain." Gavin said shakily.

"Don't worry, we saw the whole thing and heard it." Humphrey said.

" Your not alone, I saw the whole thing to, and Luke, the wolf, is to be banished."they heard Garth say as he was coming out of a nearby bush.

(Garth; 15mins ago)

Garth had just woken up. Sure it was about four in the morning, but there are two reasons why it didn't matter to him. One, he's an alpha, and two he's a wolf, and I'm pretty sure wolves can't tell time. As Garth got up from his sleeping place he decided that he would do a quick territory check. So started to walk. For ten minutes he walked around the territory. Nothing new for him. He eventually got to the lake. He heard a scream. He immediately ran through the bushes. He got to the last bush. He peaked through and saw Gavin talking to another pup. He looked around, he saw Luke, the mysterious wolf that lived in his den and hardly ever came out. Garth knew he had a daughter. The daughter was hardly ever seen too. Yesterday someone had come to Garth's den to report Luke. The report went like this, the wolf saw Luke's daughter run out if his den screaming help. And then Luke ran out and covered her mouth and dragged her back to the den.

( to the present)

after that had happened it everyone went back to there dens except Garth. Garth had picked Luke up and carried him to the train tracks. A train came by and Garth threw Luke onto the train. When Luke would wake up, he'd be far away from here.

By now it was already morning and wolves were just starting to wake up. As Humphrey got up he remembered what Death had said,

" in one week, were comin for ya." Humphrey then dashed out of his den and ran to Garth and Kate's den as fast as he could. Once there he saw Garth sleeping on the ground. He didn't see Kate or theirs so he assumed that they had already woken up.

"Garth, wake up!" Humphrey yelled to him.

" go away coyote, I'm trying to sleep." Garth said in tired voice.

"But it's important." Humphrey said.

"how important?" Garth asked.

"very." Humphrey replied back.

"how do I know this isn't one of your omega tricks?" Garth questioned.

"you remember when Emily and Gavin told you what had happened? Well I left out one minor detail. By the way, where is Emily?" Humphrey asked.

"Emily found her own den, and what is this "minor" detail?" Garth asked.

"Death has planned war on us." Humphrey said and cringed his teeth.

"What!? Minor?! You call that minor?" Garth said.

"I'm gonna go." Humphrey said and ran out of the den.

"And I'm gonna call a pack meeting." Garth said.

(Gavin)

Gavin was walking around the pack meeting new wolves and pups. He even made 3 new friends. Nathan, a three month year old pup with tan fur and blue eyes. Joseph, the same age as Nathan, with brown fur and brown eyes. Then there was Resse, also the same age, he has white fur with green all became good friends, each one is an omega. Nathan, the smart one. Joseph, the strong one. Resse, the weird one. And Gavin the jokester. That's how they would introduce themselves. They were all walking when Gavin bumped into Skyler.

"Hey I've Been searching for you. I wanted to say thank you for saving my life." Skyler said. Gavin then put his paw behind him, Joseph sighed and handed Gavin a piece of moose meat.

"Also, could we maybe, be friends? I kinda don't have any." She asked.

"Sure! What do you say guys?" Gavin asked and turned around so he could face them.

"well I don't know..." Resse said.

"are you 3 months?" Nathan asked.

"yeah!" She shouted in response.

"You're in the group." Joseph said. They all nodded .

"Yay! I have friends." She shouted. Then they all heard a howl.

"what is that?" Gavin asked confused.

"It's the pack meeting howl." Nathan explained.

"we'd better go then." Skyler said. They nodded in response and the five pups started to walk towards the alpha den. Upon entering the clearing where the pack meeting was being held all the wolves were there. From big to small.

"Wolves of the central pack, I've called you all here today to discuss something very important." Garth started.

" How important you ask. Well as the wolf that told me about said, it is very important."

(Death and Princess)

Death and Princess had there wedding the day after the other night. Right after that the wolves of Deaths pack had to get straight back to training. Death allowed them nothing to eat nor drink until they were done with every exercise. he wanted his wolves to be strong. He'd promised himself that nothing would him from crushing the western pack, nothing at all. In six days they would attack the western pack and crush them with their might. But I know what your thinking, why does Deth keep calling it the western pack. Well it's because he left before the packs were united. That's one advantage that the central pack has. How you ask? Because Death is expecting to only fight about a hundred wolves, not two hundred plus wolves. Either way it will be a barrel to remember, as Death liked to put it. Well that's not exactly how he would put it, but you get the point.

AN:well what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres chapter 12. Enjoy.**

2 weeks later

in the last two weeks a lot had happened. Deaths pack had attacked and made the central pack back away in fear, as Death liked to put it. The central pack and Deaths pack had been forced to be separated, even at meetings, like right now. There was not much in the packs that went by without Death knowing, but there was one thing he didn't know the central packs had been planning to rebel. Death was finishing his speech.

"any questions?" Death asked. Everyone nodded no. Except Gavin, who did have a question, why? Why did it have to be like this, Gavin was tired of it. So as everyone started to leave he got up on the tallest rock. And sung,

"We're not gonna take it!"

"no, we ain't gonna take it!"

"we ain't gonna take it anymore!"

And as Gavin sung the wolves from both packs started to fight, Gavin continued to sing.

"We've got the right to choose and,"

"there ain't no way we lose it"

"This our life, this is our song"

"We'll fight the powers that be just,"

"Don't pick our destiny cause,"

"you don't know us, you don't be long."

"Oh we're not gonna take!"

"No we ain't gonna take it"

"we're not gonna take it anymore!"

"Your so condescending"

"Your gall is never ending"

"We don't want nothin', not a thing from you"

"Your life is trite and Jaded"

"boring and confiscated"

"if that's your best, your best won't do"

"oh..."

"Oh..."

"were right"

"Were free"

"we'll fight"

"you'll see!"

"oh we're not gonna take it!"

"no we ain't gonna take."

" We're not gonna take it anymorrrrrreee!"

As Gavin finished he looked around. He saw nothing but a few dead wolves. And he also saw that Deaths pack had retreated. And all the wolves were helping each.

"Dude! I didn't know you had that in you!" Reese said.

"Me neither." Gavin Replied smiling .

(Garth)

"sir, we have thirty casualties." Stated a alpha.

"What?!" Garth yelled.

"not for our pack, but for Deaths pack." The wolf said. This made Garth calm down.

"Good. Now I want you to get a few other alphas and get rid of the bodies." Garth said.

"yes sir, getting right on it." The wolf said and ran out if the alpha den. Kate ran in the den at the same time, along with their pups.

"daddy!" The pups shouted, and jumped on their dad. Kate got in on the fun to by starting to tickle Garth. They were all laughing and having a good time.

(Emily)

For the while that Emily had been in the western she had been alone. But then she Salty. An omega that was funny, tall, and handsome. Well that's what Emily liked to call him. They had been friends since the second day she had been in the western pack. Right now Emily was sitting in her den alone. Bored, well mostly tired, she had just fought in the fight.

"Hey Emily." Salty said as he walked in the den.

"Hey." She replied back.

"you know, there's a moonlight howl tonight and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?" Salty asked nervously. Emily smiled.

"Sure, why not."

(Humphrey and Lily)

Humphrey and Lily had listened in surprise as they heard there son sing not long ago. Right now they were searching for him, to ask him about where he learned to sing like that. They had found him with his friends.

"Gavin, can me and your father talk to you about something?" Lily asked her son.

" Sure mom! What's it about?" Gavin asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get to the den." Humphrey said.

"Okay. See ya later guys!" Gavin said to his friends and waved goodbye. They evetully made it to their den. Once inside they sat down.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Gavin asked.

"We wanted to ask you about your singing." Humphrey said to his son.

" oh." Gavin sighed.

"how did you do it son?" Humphrey asked.

"well... I felt like I had to, and it just came out." Gavin explained to his parents.

"We just want you to know that were proud of you." Lily said and Humphrey nodded.

"Awesome. Also mom and dad, I learned to sing from that radio in the junkyard back at sawtooth." Gavin explained and looked up at both his parents. They smiled and said,

"You can go back to playing with your friends." Humphrey said.

"Yes!"Gavin said and fist pumped the air.

"just be back before dark!" Lily said as Gavin ran out the den.

"Don't worry I will!" Gavin said.

Gavin eventually made it back to his friends. They were playing try not to laugh. They didn't see Gavin sneaking up on them from behind. He was slowly crawling towards. Trying to be as quiet as possible. Then he noticed he was right behind Skyler. This should be fun, Gavin said in his head. Gavin then stood up, and made a scary noise and then pretended to bite her. Skyler screamed, and so did the guys. They all ran off. Gavin sat there laughing in the floor. Then the four pups came back to the clearing they were sitting in.

"Why did you do that!" Skyler said with an angry face.

"I just wanted to laugh." Gavin Said still laughing.

"well could you please stop?" Skyler asked.

"sure, you guys wanna play a game?" Gavin asked claming down.

"Why not." Everybody said.

"so, what game should we play?" Joseph asked.

"how about Hide'n'seek?" Nathan suggested. Everyone nodded no.

"How about tag?" Reese said. Everyone nodded and ran saying,

"Gavin's it!" This made him chuckle. They had played for a good thirty minutes. They were tierd. So they sat down and talked. The pups in front of Gavin started to shake with fear, for they saw two red eyes coming out of the forest. It was Death, death grabbed Gavin by the neck and started to strangle him.

AN:well what did y'all think? Please review, favorite, follow and all that other good stuff and I'll see you, later.


	13. Authors note

**I'm thinking about removing this story. I want y'all to vote.**

**YES or NO**

**if y'all vote no, I'll remove the Story, if y'all vote yes, I'll continue the story. And if I get no reviews, I will, without hesitation, remove this story. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. Enjoy.**

Death wrapped his paws tight around Gavin's neck and started to choke him. Nathan and Resse ran up to bite Death, but Death kicked them away and Laughed.

"Foolish pups, I'll teach you to destroy my pack." He said choking Gavin even harder. Then Death got an idea, a nasty one. He dropped Gavin.

"why did you do that?" Gavin asked.

"Because, your life is already bad enough." Death said with an evil smile.

"What?" Gavin asked confused.

"Don't you see, your parents don't love you, none of your family does." Death said.

"That's not true!" Gavin said.

"oh but it is. When you "died" your parents were happy, they celebrated, and laughed." Death said, still having his evil smile.

"Bu...I... Wha...no." Gavin said starting to tear up. Gavin ran, he ran away from Death. Skyler started to chase after him. Gavin's other four friends followed. Gavin ran towards the train tracks. There was a train stopped at a station. He jumped in the nearest cart. He wanted to leave, he couldn't believe his parents did that. He started to cry. He then felt someone pat his back. He turned and saw his five friends, with awkward smiles on there faces. Gavin smiled back and said,

"I'll be alright as long as I got my friends by my side."

(Time skip:2 yrs, deaths pack)

The western pack, or as it is known now as the pack of Death, has worsened badly. If you couldn't already tell, Death had taken over. After he chased Gavin and his friends away he snuck up on Garth and beat him to almost death. Wolves had heard the commotion and were surprised to see there pack leader down. Death then became leader. Death was an okay leader, but he had three rules. Don't question thy leader, don't under estimate thy leader, and do whatever thy leader tells you to do. If you broke any of these rules, you were sentenced to the pit.

The pit is a place close to the entrance if the park. The pit is ten feet down and 2 feet across. It was hidden by a large boulder. The wolves that broke Deaths rules were sent to the bottom of it. They'd move the boulder, then put the wolf in, and move the boulder back.

You're probably wondering what happened to Lily and Humphrey, right? Well they ran away, along with Kate and Garth and the three pups, well, they used to be pups but now there adults traveling with there parents. They had been to many places, and each was different from the last. Lily and Humphrey had thought about going to Idaho the other day, and they are. As a matter of fact there on the train right now. Going to Idaho.

"dad are we there yet?" Kayla asked, sounding like the pup she used to be.

"Not sure, Humphrey?" Garth responded and asked Humphrey.

" I'm Assuming that since we just passed a sign that said welcome to saw tooth, Idaho, were here." Humphrey said. When the train slowed down everyone jumped out, and landed on soft grass.

(Gavin, warning, adult theme alert)

"that was amazing." Skyler said as she rolled off the top of her mate.

"Whatever the mate wants, the mates gets." Chuckled a two year old Gavin. Right that moment Joseph- one of Gavin's best friends- walked in.

"Woah! What is that smell. I understand you guys are mates but seriously, take it far from where wne all share dens." Joseph exclaimed. what Joseph meant by this was that they thier dens were all relatively close by.

"sorry." Gavin said.

" Have you guys seen Resse and Nathan?" Joseph asked.

"Resse went on a hunt and Nathan is doing a border patrol." Gavin answered. Joseph nodded and walked out of the den. They had made a small pack. The wolves made their own pack, consisting of five dens. One for three of the male wolves, one for Gavin and Skyler, and one to store meat. They had a great system, that everyone agreed upon when the small pack was created. Resse is the hunter, Nathan is patrol, Gavin is the leader, Skyler is the healer, and Joseph was second patrol. They had two patrols because one wouldn't be enough to defend the pack if need be.

( western wolves)

"so...where to?" Chris asked.

"this way." Humphrey said and pointed ahead of them.

"that's were are old den used to be." Lily explained. But little did they know, that it was also the direction of Gavin's pack.

"this brings back memories." Humphrey said as they walked.

"It sure does." Lily responded half smiling. She half smiled because she remembered her lost son.

"halt!" Said a wolf that came out of the bushes.

"state your names!" The wolf demanded.

"Garth."

"Kate"

"Kayla"

"Chris"

"Katie"

"Lily"

" Humphrey." the wolfs jaw dropped.

"I'll be right back, stay right there. The wolf, who is Nathan, ran to Gavin's den. Nathan was running fast. So fast as to trip on the entrance of the den and come rolling in.

" Dude! What are you so hyped up about?" Gavin asked. Nathan than explained everything to him, then Gavin explained to the other three wolves. Gavin had told them that he was going to pretend to be someone else. The five wolves then came to the clearing where Nathan had left them. They came out of the bushes. The western wolves ears perked up.

"Hello wolves, welcome to the Small pack. I am...Shadow, the pack leader. Oh and our name means exactly what it implies." Said Gavin.

"Hello, I'm Skyler, Ga...I mean, Shadows mate, and the pack healer." Skyler explained.

"what's up? My name is Resse, I'm the pack hunter." Resse said.

"Hey, I'm Joseph and this right here is Nathan. Were the pack patrols." Joseph explained. Gavin then started to talk again,

"now with that outta the way, let's begin the tour."

AN: well... What can I say. It's been two weeks, I'm sorry for the extreme delay. I will try to prevent you guys from waiting that long in the future, so, I always say, please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff and I'll se you, later.


	15. Chapter 15

Gavin had learned as he got older that death had tricked him into thinking his parents had hated him, but he once he got to Idaho he realized that if his parents really hated him they wouldn't of cared for him so much. Why didn't he return you ask? Because he wanted to wait for reasons unknown. While he was in Idaho him and Skyler started to develop a strange liking for each other. They started out as best friends, doing everything together. Then they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Finally they became Mates, now doing EVERYTHING together. Gavin and Skyler had become mates when Gavin admitted his love for her at a nearby junkyard. I know what your thinking, Junkyard? It's the most ideal place to fall in love, but that didn't matter to the two wolves.

Gavin had also became a lot stronger, studying moves from an old karate book he found at the junkyard. He had only found it two months ago, so he doesn't know much.

Gavin had been living good in Idaho with his three best friends and mate. But little did he know that in Jasper bad things were brewing, very bad things. Things that would his life forever. I don't want to spoil what these things will be but I'll give you hints, first he'll fight to the death, then have an unexpected surprise, and finally another fight to the death. I'm getting ahead of myself though, let's continue the story.

"So...Shadow, why do you call your pack, the small pack?" Lily asked Gavin.

"I call it that because were the only wolves in the pack." Gavin responded.

"Oh" Lily said.

"you all can sleep in my den, it's big enough to fit ten wolves. Is that okay with you my love?" Gavin asked and stated.

"Of course." Skyler responded.

"great!" Gavin said. They soon came to the main area of the pack. Everyone then got situated, and lay down to sleep. When Gavin and Skyler were sure everyone was asleep, they started to talk.

"So, how long are you gonna keep your identity hidden?" Skyler asked.

"Until I feel like telling them. I havn't seen them in two years."Gavin said, leaving his mate confused.

"We should get some sleep." Gavin said and Skyler nodded in response. They thought everyone was asleep, but little did they know that someone wasn't asleep. Who was it you ask? None other than Gavin's mom, Lily.

"Gavin?" Lily asked getting up. Gavin winced when he heard that.

"it's me. In the fur." Gavin responded. Lily ran up to her long lost son and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" Lily said.

"I missed you to mom." Gavin said smiling.

"what's going on?"Humphrey said in groggy voice.

"Hey dad."Gavin said still smiling. Humphrey rubbed his eys with his paws. Then his eys widnded and Jaw dropped. He ran to hug his son.

"where have you been all this time?" Humphrey asked Gavin. Lily and Humphrey stopped hugging thier son.

"here in Idaho."Gavin responded.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning, but let's get some sleep." Lily and Humphrey nodded in response, and lay down to sleep. Gavin then walked back to his mate and laid down beside her, soon falling fast asleep.

The next morning Kayla was the first to wake started to walk around the pack when she ran, litterally ran, into Resse.

"I'm so sorry." Kayla explained

"no it's okay, I shoulda' watched where I was going." Resse said seeing everything blurry. He soon gained his sight back, and saw who was in front of him. His jaw dropped when he saw Kayla. She was the most beautiful wolf he'd ever seen.

"What is it?" Kayla asked.

"it's just that your so beautiful." Resse said. Kayla blushed and said.

"Thank you." She smiled and Resse smiled back.

"Would you like to hunt with me? Resse asked.

"uhhh...I'm not much of a hunter." Kayla explained in her quiet voice.

"It's okay, come in ill show you." Resse said.

"well, okay then." Kayla said and followed Resse to the hunting grounds.

Back at the den were everyone else except Joseph and Nathan, who were patrolling the territory. Garth stared to stir along with Kate. They looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the den.

"where'd everyone go?" Kate asked.

"Not sure, let's check outside." Garth suggested to his mate. Kate nodded and started to walk outside. Once outside they saw 'Shadow', Chris, Humphrey, and Katie app playing berry ball. Lily was lying on the ground, watching.

"Gavin, hurry catch it." Chris said. Kate and Garth became confused, Gavin? They sat down by Lily and asked her what was up. Lily then explained everything to them. They understood. Kayla and Resse walked into the clearing where all the dens were. Carrying three caribou. They stopped playing Berry Ball, and started to eat. Joseph and Nathan soon appeared, and with an unexpected guest. A female wolf.

"Who's that?" Gavin asked.

"This is Crista. Remember, my mate?" Nathan said.

"Wait a minute! Didn't you fall off a cliff?" Gavin asked suspiciously.

"I did, but somehow I survived, and rejuvenated myself back to health." Crista explained.

"I'm just glad your back." Nathan said.

"Me too." Crista said.

"Gavin!" Skyler yelled from the leaders den.

"Coming! I'll be right back guys." Gavin explained.

"Take your time." Chris said. Gavin ran into the den. Once he entered he saw something on the floor. It looked like barf.

"what's this?" Gavin said inspecting it.

"it's barf." Skyler replied. Gavin backed away.

"are you okay?" Gavin asked concerned.

"Gavin my love, there's something I gotta tell you."

"what would that be?" Gavin asked confused and still concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Skyler said. Gavin stiff there wide eyed, then fainted.

AN:what did y'all think? Please Review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff and I'll see ya later.


End file.
